Рождественское сумасбродство или?
by RubyNury
Summary: Иннеры намерены отмечать Рождество в загородном коттедже Мичиру и Харуки, причем последняя об этом ни сном ни духом. Во время игр Банни получает снежком по лбу. Кто быстрее всех из воинов? Харука. Ей и "откачивать" принцессу :-D


**~ * ~ Рождественское сумасбродство или?.. ~ * ~**

Утро не предвещало ничего дурного, и Харука, проснувшись, безмятежно, с наслаждением потягивалась в постели, когда в доме раздалась трель дверного звонка. Пришлось вставать. И быстро.

Не ожидая подвоха, гонщица открыла дверь и обомлела. На улице хлопьями валил снег, и посреди этого белоснежного великолепия стояло очаровательное создание. Ярко-синие глаза лучились восторгом и детской верой в чудеса, золотистая челка выбилась из-под забавной вязаной шапочки; румяные от мороза щечки наполовину скрывал пуховой шарфик длиной до колен, а на ресничках таяли узорные снежинки.

-С Рождеством, Харука, - светло улыбнулся ангелочек, и Харуке на мгновение захотелось прижать это чудо к своей груди, обнять крепко-крепко.

-С Рождеством, Котёнок, - улыбнулась в ответ гонщица. Зачарованность уступила место теплому чувству в груди. – С чем пожаловала?

Пушистой варежкой Банни смахнула налипшие на чёлку хлопья и удивленно улыбнулась.

-А разве ты не в курсе? Мичиру тебя не предупредила?

В голову гонщицы закралось нехорошее подозрение. Если Мичиру что-то решила без ее ведома и даже не предупредила, причиной тому могло быть лишь одно – ее подруга точно знала, что Харука будет против этого «чего-то».

-О, а вот и девочки! – радостно хлопнула в ладоши Банни и задорно крикнула: - Опаздываете!

Пока Харука пребывала в прострации, она не заметила стайку весело смеющихся девочек, приближающихся к дому. С непонятными коробками в руках. Что-то подсказывало гонщице, что в них были далеко не подарки.

С краев коробок свешивались концы золотистой и серебристой мишуры, из-под картонных крышек выглядывали темно-зеленые ветки остролиста с нарядными красными ягодами и торчали жесткие кончики и венчики сухих цветов… да, это были явно не подарки.

-Харука!

Казалось, девчонки заговорили все одновременно, галдя и наперебой поздравляя старшую подругу с праздником. От белозубых улыбок, разноцветных помпонов на шапках и ярких оберток в коробках зарябило в глазах.

Гонщица растеряно и едва ли не затравлено улыбалась и кивала в ответ на поздравления, подспудно желая хлопнуть дверью и умчаться туда, где её душевный покой не подвергался бы испытанию на прочность этой звонкоголосой детворой.

Однако она взяла себя в руки и приветливым жестом пригласила всех войти.

Румянощекая и звонкая толпа ввалилась в дом, отчего тот сразу наполнился морозной свежестью и веселым гомоном. Сразу будто стало светлее. И теснее.

-Мичиру, любимая, можно тебя на минутку? – Харука попыталась было увести свою подругу, весьма кстати появившуюся в гостиной, чтобы уточнить, что же всё это могло значить – в надежде на то, что её худшие подозрения не имеют под собой никакой основы. Но очаровательную хозяйку дома тут же облепили их гостьи, целуя, обнимая и желая весёлого праздника.

Харука начала было надеяться, что вся эта шумная гурьба пришла лишь с целью поздравить их и пойти дальше, но её надежды потерпели крах, когда Макото, придерживая коробку, в которой явно угадывались какие-то мудреные кухонные приспособления и внушительных размеров талмуд с кучей рождественских картинок на обложке, с воодушевлением спросила, где у них кухня.

-Родная, - прохладные пальцы Мичиру успокаивающим ветерком прошлись по щекам блондинки, - я так подумала… девочки еще ни разу не были у нас в гостях, так почему бы нам не совместить празднование Рождества с небольшой экскурсией по нашему дому?

«_Почему-почему? Потому что у меня были планы на тебя в это Рождество!_»

И Харука поняла, что теперь на Рождество у нее по плану одна большая головная боль, имя которой Иннеры.

…

Сыпал снег, заваливая тропинки и дороги к уединенному коттеджу. С момента прихода нежданных (с точки зрения Харуки) гостей дом порядком преобразился. Сверкающая мишура и дождики опутали своими нитями перекладины, вольготно раскинулись на крышках полок, столов и прочей мебели, пышными манто окутали спинки диванов и кресел, превращая просторные комнаты коттеджа в какое-то волшебное царство, залитое неярким зимним светом. Тут и там яркими пятнами бросались в глаза причудливые венки из неизменного остролиста (дань европейским традициям) и изысканные творения искусства икебаны (дань родной японской культуре). Всё это сказочное великолепие освещалось перемигиванием праздничных огоньков гирлянд. Девочки постарались на славу – дом наполнился особенной атмосферой благодаря их усилиям.

С самого утра на кухне уже что-то шипело, скворчало, парилось, жарилось, пеклось, и весь дом потихоньку пропитывался самыми разнообразными аппетитными запахами. Макото не переставала изливать восторг и осыпать комплиментами хозяйственность и аккуратность Мичиру. Стоило ей только войти на кухню Аутеров, воин грома, казалось, была вовсе не прочь поселиться в ней навечно – всё было удобно, продумано, все необходимые предметы оказывались под рукой именно тогда, когда было нужно; холодильник и кладовая ломились от всевозможных запасов, и Макото едва не повизгивала от восторга.

Девочки периодически наведывались к ней под предлогом помощи, но Макото, быстро раскусив хитрости двух небезызвестных блондинок и отобрав у них лакомые кусочки (взятые якобы исключительно на пробу), мигом выгнала горе-помощниц. Рей с Ами повезло больше, и они еще какое-то время могли пробовать кулинарные шедевры безнаказанно, пока воину грома не надоело натыкаться на своих новоиспеченных поварят, и она не отправила их следом за Банни с Минако.

Наконец, Мичиру решила, что пора заканчивать с приготовлениями и перейти уже к самому празднованию. Идею с восторгом поддержали все. Даже Харука, поддавшись чарам аппетитных запахов и новоукрашенного дома, казалось, подобрела и расслабилась, поневоле проникаясь веселым духом праздника.

После продолжительного и оживленного разговорами и смехом застолья было решено пойти подышать свежим воздухом. Зимнее небо струило и без того тусклый свет, но и тот стал потихоньку угасать в преддверии скорых сумерек. Народ решил не терять понапрасну драгоценное время, и вся толпа, кроме замешкавшихся хозяев, вывалила наружу.

После долгих пререканий и пронзительных криков вроде «Мы точно проиграем, если эта растяпа будет в нашей команде. Что же, мне за двоих отдуваться?» или тихого скромного «Я могу найти очень выгодное место для крепостей. Учитывая рельеф местности и направление ветра, будет лучше, если…» или «Ну давайте уже играть! Мне не терпится показать вам, как классно я могу метать снежки на дальность!» - вся толпа с горем пополам – и не без помощи брошенного жребия – разделилась на две команды.

-А каков будет приз? – вдруг спохватилась Минако, когда все побрели было в разные стороны в поисках выгодной позиции для сооружения своих крепостей. – Что получат выигравшие?

-Банни будет делать домашку за всех целый месяц, - ехидно усмехнулась Рей.

-А причем тут я? – удивленно откликнулась Банни.

-Не волнуйся, Банни, я тебе помогу, - кротко подбодрила подругу Ами

-Да я вообще-то не про это… - растерянно пробормотала принцесса.

-А еще убирать дом Харуки и Мичиру после сегодняшнего вечера. Проигравшим всегда достается черная работа, - с ухмылкой добавила Макото, разгадав замысел подруги и подыграв ей.

-Но причем тут я? - Банни повысила голос и для пущего эффекта топнула ногой.

-Ты что, правда, думаешь, что сможешь выиграть? – аметистовые глаза наполнились притворным сочувствием.

-Ну, Рей… - запыхтела Банни, воинственно сжав кулаки. (Кто бы сомневался, что в итоге, они окажутся по разные стороны баррикад?) – Вот увидишь!..

-Ты права, Котёнок, - откуда-то появилась запоздавшая Харука и приобняла принцессу за плечи, - пожалуй, я буду играть за вас с Минако. Мне не помешает размяться.

-Что ж, тогда, полагаю, будет справедливо, если я буду помогать этой стороне, - раздался мелодичный голос, и к противоборствующей команде с милой улыбкой присоединилась Мичиру.

Лицо гонщицы вытянулось – она явно не ожидала такого поворота событий.

-Мичиру, милая… ты же, вроде, собиралась устроить какой-то сюрприз девочкам? Я не заметила, когда ты вышла из дома.

Мичиру подавила тихий смешок.

-Спасибо, Харука, ты только что испортила главное в сюрпризе – я говорю об эффекте неожиданности, конечно. Тем не менее, я уже закончила, так что… подумала, что моя помощь окажется не лишней.

-Но ведь… теперь вас больше! – не унималась быстроногая спортсменка. От команды, где собрались одни блондинки, трудно было ожидать здравомыслия. Даже Харука, обычно взрослая и уравновешенная, попав в компанию к Банни с Минако, да еще и в атмосфере, пропитанной азартом и духом соревнования, казалось, превратилась в упрямого взбалмошного ребенка. А может, в этом был виноват дух Рождества, пробуждающий ребячливость и детскую непосредственность в каждом?

-Не волнуйтесь, - Ами деликатно отступила в сторонку, - от меня было бы мало толку – я не умею кидать снежки далеко. Так что я буду судьей, - решив, что она слишком много на себя берет, отличница почти испуганно добавила: - Если, конечно, никто не против?

Все с восторгом поддержали эту идею, каждая из сторон надеялась на лучшее отношение со стороны новоиспеченной судьи. Но стоило Ами занять свое место – в отдалении и посередине между наметившимися пунктами обороны – ее глаза решительно блеснули. Уж она-то не позволит самоуправствовать на поле брани! Всё будет отслеживаться и засчитываться по всей строгости судейской системы.

Девчонки поняли, какой промах они только что совершили, и понуро побрели к своим будущим укрытиям.

…

От снежка, запущенного Макото, Минако благополучно уклонилась и даже показала воину грома язык. Она не заметила, что в это время из-за ее спины выглянула Банни – полюбопытствовать, как идут дела наверху. Она-то и получила крепким снежком прямо в бровь. Из глаз посыпались искры. Ойкнув, принцесса наугад попятилась и, споткнувшись об остатки ледяных снарядов, упала на спину.

Поглощенная своим полетом на пару с полученным до этого ранением и весьма неприятными болевыми ощущениями, которое те принесли ей, Банни не сразу поняла, почему ей вдруг стало тепло. Едва разлепив ресницы, она чуть не ахнула – прямо над ней склонилось озабоченное лицо Харуки. Растрепанные русые пряди, взмокшие и припорошенные снегом, щекотали ее лоб и щеки холодными кончиками.

-Котенок, ты как? Цела? – раздался взволнованный низкий голос.

Банни поежилась – хрипотца Харуки показалась ей вдруг невероятно соблазнительной. Принцесса расплылась в блаженной улыбке.

-У тебя такие красивые глаза, Харука… Как море – такие… синие… и глубокие. Краси-и-во! – пробормотала Банни зачарованно.

Харука широко ухмыльнулась.

-Так, ясно. Похоже, ты ударилась головой сильнее, чем я опасалась, принцесса.

-Будет шишка?

-И не только. Голова не кружится? Не тошнит? Встать можешь? – и тут же, самой себе: - Или лучше тебя самой отнести в дом?..

Банни дотянулась до воротника её куртки и потянула собравшуюся было вставать Харуку вниз.

-Что такое, Котёнок?

-Я в порядке, просто… Полежи со мной немножко.

Кто бы смог противиться этому просительному тону?

Разноцветные огоньки гирлянд, бросающие отблески на всё вокруг. Хруст снега под локтем, когда Харука пошевелилась, чтобы удобнее устроиться на боку. Девчачьи голоса, доносящиеся будто издалека. Золотистые локоны Банни, разметавшиеся на снегу и окружившие её голову тускло сияющей короной. Потемневшие ярко-синие глаза с расширившимися зрачками. А еще - обезоруживающая белозубая улыбка и влажно поблескивающие приоткрытые губы.

Устоять было невозможно.

Мимолетным движением Харука коснулась губами кончика носа девчонки. Тепло, нежно, игриво…

Встретив ошеломленный взгляд, она усмехнулась и непринужденно объяснила:

-У тебя на носу снежинка. Была.

-А-а. А на губах нет?

Харука удивленно приподняла брови, гадая, было ли это намеком или простым любопытством (с Банни станется так пошутить! Она ведь даже не поймет, _что_ ляпнула!) и недоверчиво усмехнулась. Был только один способ выяснить, было ли это шуткой. Воин ветра склонилась еще ниже…

Холодная от снега ладонь на нежной щеке. Губы, по контрасту с ледяными прядями, упавшими Банни на лоб, - тёплые, живые, мягкие.

А затем… любопытный язык – едва ощутимым касанием – по контуру рта. Шумное разгоряченное дыхание где-то около уха – Харука зарылась лицом в волосы Банни.

И – то ли настоящее, то ли послышалось – «С ума сойти…» - хрипловатым тихим полушепотом.

-М-м… ты поцеловала меня, Харука, – перед глазами Банни плясали разноцветные круги.

Навстречу ей из темнеющего неба неслись, танцуя, невесомые хлопья. Она ловила их ресницами, губами, языком…

А они всё летели, летели, летели… будто летела она сама. Ей было удивительно хорошо.

-Да, - хрипотца смешалась с нежностью.

-Как-то это нечестно получается… А как же Мичиру?

-Мичиру я тоже поцелую, - голос Харуки наполнился озорством.

-А как же Мамору?

-Хм… - воин ветра сделала вид, что глубоко задумалась, а потом покачала головой, - нет, Котёнок, Мамору целовать я не буду.

Банни хихикнула и согласно кивнула. Потом снова открыла синющие бездонные глаза и – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез – строго произнесла:

-Харука, я еще ребёнок.

Могла бы и не говорить. Воин ветра едва не расхохоталась. Сама фраза и то, _как_ она была сказана, говорили о ребячестве принцессы более чем красноречиво.

Харуку так и подмывало ответить «Я знаю», но она решила поддразнить принцессу и, тряхнув волосами, с которых посыпались полурастаявшие снежинки прямо на взвизгнувшую от неожиданности Банни, расплылась в лукавой ухмылке.

-А жаль…

Глаза в глаза – пристальный испытующий взгляд. Наивный вопрос, взрослый ответ. В многозначительной тишине утонуло еще несколько долгих мгновений. Затем Харука всё же поднялась с Банни и, выпрямившись, протянула руку принцессе.

-Встаём?

Потянув вверх девчонку, крепко вцепившуюся в её руку, Харука легко поставила принцессу на ноги и стала отряхивать снег с её спины.

-Снеговик ты мой.

Банни с улыбкой молча ждала, пока гонщица заботливо не стряхнет весь снег с её пальтишка, а потом порывисто обняла Харуку – всего на секунду – и чмокнула её в щеку, зардевшись, как роза.

-Спасибо.

«_За снежинки, за сказку, за поцелуй. За то, что заботишься; за то, что старше – и всё понимаешь… спасибо_».

Харука шаловливо помотала головой, как щенок, избавляясь от остатков снега, и покрепче завязала тесемки шапочки Банни под подбородком.

-Всегда к твоим услугам… ребёнок.

Из её уст это прозвучало просто и ласково. Задорная улыбка осветила лицо гонщицы.

-Играем?

…

Минако так и не заметила, что довольно продолжительное время она отстреливалась совершенно одна. Так стоило ли удивляться тому, что их команда проиграла?

Разумеется, потом они все вместе, вновь объединившись, продолжили празднование, хоть Рей с Макото еще какое-то время и отпускали язвительные шуточки по поводу способностей проигравших. Блондинки отмалчивались: одна хмурилась и недоумевала, у другой алели щеки и туманился взгляд, а третья, с мальчишески растрепанными волосами, сверкала широкой озорной ухмылкой.

Мичиру с Ами держали нейтралитет, а потому под их руководством со стола дружно убирали все. На домашку, сделанную Банни, рассчитывать с самого начала не приходилось (да и вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы воспользоваться результатами ее труда), поэтому победителям пришлось довольствоваться чувством морального удовлетворения и собственного превосходства.

В полночь занесенный снегом коттедж озарили яркие разноцветные вспышки – салют, приготовленный Мичиру, стал для всех настоящим сюрпризом.

Задрав голову и засмотревшись на распускающиеся в темном снежном небе огненные цветы, Банни не заметила, как за ней следят лукаво прищуренные сине-зеленые глаза русоволосой гонщицы.

Минако, отчего-то растроганно вздохнув, положила голову к подруге на плечо и мечтательно поинтересовалась:

-Банни, а какое желание ты загадаешь?

На щеках принцессы заиграл румянец, а может, это были лишь алые отблески очередного фейерверка. Синие глаза заблестели ярче обычного. Банни мельком взглянула на подружку и, лучезарно улыбнувшись, снова загляделась на ослепительно прекрасное зрелище над ними.

-Пока не знаю. Но одно мое желание уже сбылось.


End file.
